Contact Us
Afrikaans *العربية *বাংলা *Català *Česky *Dansk *Deutsch *Ελληνικά *English *Esperanto *Español *فارسی *Suomeksi *Français *Alemannisch *עברית *हिन्दी *Hrvatski *Magyar *Bahasa Indonesia *Italiano *日本語 *한국어 *മലയാളം *Malti *‪Norsk (bokmål)‬ *Plattdüütsch *Nederlands *Occitan *Polski *Português *Română *Русский *Sicilianu *Slovenčina *Slovenščina *Српски / Srpski *Svenska *తెలుగు *Türkçe *Tiếng Việt *Українська *‪中文(简体)‬ *‪中文(繁體)‬ *+/- In this section we will provide you with contact information for specific individuals or functions. If you are interested in general discussion about Wikimedia and its projects with the community, please join one of our public mailing lists or IRC channels. Wikimedia Foundation Press and media contacts *See our press room for contacts. *We have high-resolution logos and photos for use in articles about Wikimedia projects. Reusing content from Wikimedia sites The Wikimedia Foundation owns almost none of the content on Wikimedia sites — it is owned by the individual creators. However, almost all may be freely reused without individual permission under the terms of the particular license it is under. See the reuse FAQ for detailed explanations. Local chapters Please note that the local chapters listed below are independent associations with no legal control of or responsibility for the websites of the Wikimedia Foundation and vice versa. :Wikimedia Argentina :Luis M. Drago 364 3 B :(C1414AIH) Capital Federal :República Argentina :http://www.wikimedia.org.ar :correowikimedia.org.ar :Wikimedia Österreich :Glacisstraße 57/II :A-8010 Graz :Österreich :http://www.wikimedia.at :vereinwikimedia.at :Wikimedia Australia :P.O. Box 1093 :Toombul Q 4012 :Australia :http://www.wikimedia.org.au :contactwikimedia.org.au :Wikimedia CH :8008 Zürich :Schweiz/Switzerland :http://www.wikimedia.ch :infowikimedia.ch :Wikimedia Česká republika :Lidická 291/40 :150 00 Praha 5 – Smíchov :Czech Republic :http://www.wikimedia.cz :wm-czwikimedia.org :Wikimedia Deutschland e.V. :Eisenacher Str. 2 :10777 Berlin :Germany :http://wikimedia.de :infowikimedia.de :Wikimedia Danmark :Hyrdedammen 25 :2605 Brøndby :Denmark :Wikimedia Eesti :Tedre 29-15 :11311 Tallinn :Estonia :http://et.wikimedia.org : :Wikimedia España : : : :http://www.wikimedia.org.es :infowikimedia.org.es :Wikimedia Suomi :http://wikimedia.fi/ :infowikimedia.fi :Wikimédia France :26-28 rue de Londres :75009 Paris :France :http://www.wikimedia.fr :infowikimedia.fr :Wikimedia Hong Kong :P.O. Box No. 73859 :Kowloon Central Post Office :Hong Kong, China :http://www.wikimedia.hk :infowikimedia.hk :Wikimédia Magyarország :Allende park 12. fszt. 2. :Budapest :H-1119 :Hungary :http://wikimedia.hu/ :wm-huwikimedia.org / infowikimedia.hu :Wikimedia Indonesia :Jakarta :Indonesia :http://www.wikimedia.or.id :infowikimedia.or.id :Wikimedia Israel (R.A.) :57 Yigal Alon St. :(at Levitan, Sharon & Co.) :P.O.B. 9395 Tel-Aviv 67891 :Israel :http://www.wikimedia.org.il :mailwikimedia.org.il :Wikimedia India Chapter :No. 194, 2nd 'C' Cross :Domlur 2nd Stage :Bangalore 560 071 :India :http://www.wikimedia.in :chapterwikimedia.in :Wikimedia Italia :Via del Ronco 3A :20043 Arcore (Monza e Brianza) :Italy :http://www.wikimedia.it :infowikimedia.it :Wikimedia Macedonia :Ul. Vladimir Komarov br. 1A/4-42 :1000 Skopje :Macedonia :Wikimedia Nederland :Postbus 167 :3500 AD Utrecht :The Netherlands :http://nl.wikimedia.org :wm-nlwikimedia.org :Wikimedia Norge :Postboks 1 :1201 OSLO :Norway :http://wikimedia.no/ :styrewikimedia.no :Wikimedia Philippines :G/F Benchmark Corporate Center :152 Amorsolo Street :Legaspi Village, Makati City :1229 Metro Manila, Philippines :http://www.wikimedia.org.ph :infowikimedia.org.ph :Wikimedia Polska :Tuwima 95, room 15 :90-031, Łódź (Lodz) :Polska (Poland) :http://pl.wikimedia.org :zarzadwikimedia.pl :Wikimedia Portugal :Rua Cónego Doutor Manuel Faria :540, 2º Esq. :4800-321 Guimarães :Portugal :http://wikimedia.pt :geralwikimedia.pt :Wikimedia Србије :ul. Batutova 9 :11000 Belgrade :Serbia :http://rs.wikimedia.org :infovikimedija.org :Wikimedia RU :Russian Federation :http://www.wikimedia.ru :infowikimedia.ru :Wikimedia Sverige :Box 500 :101 29 Stockholm :Sweden :http://se.wikimedia.org/ :infowikimedia.se :Wikimedia Taiwan : : :Taiwan :http://www.wikimedia.tw :infowikimedia.tw :ГО «Вікімедіа Україна» :Скринька №30, вул. Старокиївська, 10-Г :Kyiv, 04116, UKRAINE :http://ua.wikimedia.org :boardwikimediaukraine.org.ua :wm-uawikimedia.org :Wikimedia UK :56 - 64 Leonard Street :London :EC2A 4LT :United Kingdom :http://www.wikimedia.org.uk :infowikimedia.org.uk :Wikimedia New York City : :New York, New York :USA :http://nyc.wikimedia.org/ :wm-nycwikimedia.org Feedback Feedback regarding this website can be given at meta:Foundation wiki feedback; for feedback and discussions about the activities of the Wikimedia Foundation itself, use the Wikimedia Forum or theWikimedia Foundation mailing list. Categories: *English *About Wikimedia